


How to Save A Life

by TheJokerShot1st



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokerShot1st/pseuds/TheJokerShot1st
Summary: “I’m a scientist!”“You’re a monster! Your experiments have hurt people!”“But they’ve all been for the greater good, just like everything you heroes do. Maybe it’s never occurred to you that your just like me, that you’re a monster too. But you wouldn’t know because unlike me, you don’t wait around to see the consequences of your actions"





	How to Save A Life

“What have I done?” Kara thinks, to herself, while flying back to L-Corp to try to save Lena.

(An hour earlier)

“I’m a scientist!” Lena yelled. She had been having a bad enough day as it was and here she was having to argue with Kara over the ethics of her work, all she really needed right now was a good relaxing lunch break with Kara.

“You’re a monster, Lena! Your experiments have hurt people!” Kara replied, not thinking about the hurt she caused with that statement.

“But they’ve all been for the greater good, just like everything you heroes do. Maybe it’s never occurred to you that your just like me, that you’re a monster too. But you wouldn’t know because unlike me, you don’t wait around to see the consequences of your actions, Kara!” Lena replied, going in for the kill as a mask of cold settles over her face. In that moment Kara realized just how much her words had affected Lena.

“Lena, wait. Oh Rao, that’s not what I meant. Lena!” Kara cried as she tried to fix the damage she had caused.

“No, no, I think that is exactly what you meant to say. Thank you for finally telling me the truth. You don’t trust me, you think I am just going to go mad like my brother and that I am going to inflict the same damage to everyone around me, with no thought as to what is going on. You have just confirmed for me that no in this city believes in me because you were the one person to defend me from the very beginning. Now please leave, I have work that I should be doing.” Lena replied, fully knowing the effect her words were having on Kara. 

Kara nodded still trying to make up for the effect her words had on the Lena, taking off from the balcony attached to L-Corp, looking back only once she knew Lena couldn’t see her. Lena walked back inside to get back to work. She made it to her desk before completely breaking down becoming a blubbering, sobbing mess, as all those years of her mother telling her that she would never be good enough, and her trying to prove to her that she would, finally conclude, Lena would never be good enough to do anything good with her life.

“I guess this is it, this is the straw that broke the camel’s back.” Lena thinks to herself, as she walks back out onto the balcony of her office. She approaches the edge of the balcony, and leans on the edge, waiting until she has calmed herself enough to make a rational decision. “Should I really do this?” Lena asks herself. “Yes, I have no friends that truly believe in me, no will miss me if I’m gone. My mom will be ecstatic, she will finally win. Yes, I have nothing to lose.” She climbs over the edge and plummets.

Kara, who had been listening to Lena’s heartbeat ever since she left, hears the sudden racing of Lena’s heart, takes off immediately flying to the street below L-Corp. Trying to get to Lena before she hits the ground. Kara is gathering Lena in her arms a foot above the nearest car and flying off to the flattest area she can find.

“Ugh! Why couldn’t you just let me die Kara!” Lena screams, frustrated, while wriggling trying to escape Kara’s grasp.

“Because you have so much to live for!” Kara replies slowing down and hovering above the ground in a grassy plain, while maintaining a tight grip on Lena, “You are an amazing person who is in no way a monster. I’m incredibly sorry for what I said earlier, it was wrong. You aren’t a monster and you aren’t your mother, or your brother. You are good person trying to make the world a better place and are going about it the only way you know how to, through science, and while I may not understand that entire world you do. What I am trying to say is, you have so much to live for. You have me and all our friends. What I’m trying to say is I love you, Lena Luthor.”

“I love you too, Kara Danvers.” Lena replies as they share a kiss and sink back to the ground.

“Are you feeling better now?” Kara questions.

“Yes, a little, but only because of you.” Lena replies, smiling slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! This is my very first fic and I know its probably pretty bad, but please be nice. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
